Atardecer de noche
by DanielaCullenPotter
Summary: Animenze a leerla tendrá secuela porque es bastante larga. Son mis pensamientos me coloco como Isabella mi nombre real es Daniela. Leanla para mi es bastante importante que valoren mi historia que esta hecha desde un punto de vista completamente mio.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Nada dura para siempre , pero ahora como me encuentro , encerrada buscando quien soy realmente quiero que la vida se agote , no quiero ver morir a la gente que amo ni ver sufrir a las personas a las cuales quiero. No existe un para siempre aunque en mi vida esa palabra es ilimitada ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer para acabar conmigo ni con mi existencia.

Ni la mentira ni mi miedo abandonaron mi cuerpo sigo siendo insegura como siempre aunque el dolor solo sea la ausencia del miedo sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Estoy segura que no me merezco esta vida ni este dolor , no creo haber hecho nada malo para que el demonio en vida me hiciera el daño inimaginable. Creo que aun asi el demonio no penso en lo aria hasta que me vio. Deberia de tener mucha fuerza para aguntar lo que viene pero cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas no cabe tiempo para lamentarse por su conclucion ya que es un milagro caer viva en un mundo relativamente bueno en estos tiempos.

Mi peor temor se encontraba de pie mirandome con los ojos oscuros y en posicion que claramente reconoci , no tenia mas tiempo ahora mi muerte se avesinaba y no cabria mas horas para pensar en el futuro ya que pronto estaria muerta.

* * *

**En esta historia me esforzare mucho mas ya que no es una historia fantastica y real a la vez , la historia que habla sobre cosas normales es real pero cuando se empiezen a mezclar cosas de fantasia y vampiros ya no lo es en esa parte , son mis pensamientos. Algunos son mi personajes y otros no . **


	2. Capitulo 1: VIDA PERFECTA

CAPITULO 1: "VIDA PERFECTA"

Nada por que lamentarse , una vida aburrida sin ningun cambio ni una puerta abierta que me diera paso a un futuro inolvidable. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 14 años y vivo en Chile junto a mis padres Charlie y Renee a y claro mis hermanos Victor Daniel Swan y Jessica Georgina Swan. Mis padres son extranjeros nacieron en Forks un estado pequeño situado en Washintog/Estados Unidos . Mi hermana Jessica nacio allí , mi hermano y yo en Chile. Vivimos en la Region Metropolitana de Chile o mejor conocida como Santiago , es una ciudad grandiosa y hermosa, voy a la escuela en la comuna de Conchali que queda al norte de Santiago.

La escuela se llama San Diego es grande y tengo a mis mejores amigas allí, Moira Fabio y Anastacia Espinoza o Ana como le digo yo, somos las tres mosqueteras. Mis mejores amigos son, Tomas un chico de mi edad , alto , de ojos bonitos marron y cabellera negra, Boris un chico un tanto mas bajo que yo , de ojos claros y llamativos y cabellera cafe oscuro un tiempo pense que me habia enamorado de el pero no era asi y Maxi es un tanto mas pequeño que yo , ojos cafes hermosos y cabellos broncineos , el es como mi hermano lo cuido y el me cuida es especial nuestra relacion.

En teoria tengo una vida perfecta, mi hermana , Jessica, tiene dos hijas Catalina y Francisca , y ademas de su novio Juan, la veo feliz con el y creo que hacen una pareja ideal por que estan igual de locos. Mi hermano por su parte tiene una novia llamada Karina ella tiene un hijo a parte Abraham , y ademas esta embarazada de mi hermano , es una pareja ideal por razones diferentes pero acertadas. Mis padres se aman como nunca lo he visto son mas unidos y forman una familia de la cual me siento orgulloso , hablan de todo conmigo sobretodo de los errores que algunos comenten en el pasado como ellos por que segun ellos ninguno es perfecto.

Vivimos en una casa grande y hermosa. Tiene varias habitaciones ,la mia , la de mis padres, la de mi hermana con su novio, la de mis sobrinas , el baño , la cocina , el comedor. Cuando era pequeña hiceron una casa adelante de la nuestra que es la de mi hermano con su novia . Tenemos dos patios el de atras que es inmenso , que tiene gallinas y algunos perros y el de adelante que el igual de grande donde tenemos a nuestros perros guardianes. Estrella y Niño se llaman ambos perros el Niño es un pastor aleman y Estrella es un ladrador.

Tenemos muchos gatos entre ellos los mios , Calcetin y Jazzita son los mios , calcetin es negro con blanco y es mi regalon , jazzita es pequeñita tiene algunos meses es de color naranjo con cafe es mi bebe regalona. En total tenemos 13 gatos y 4 perros , las otras dos perritas son las que hay atras Pinki y Chuly , ambas son identicas , Pinki es la madre de Chuly son iseparables. No hay vida perfecta pero la mia ya creo que lo es. Como cualquier chica a mi edad tenemos enemigas las mias son un grupo , Belen y Catalina, ambas son la peor pesadilla que exista.

Y como cualquiera tambien me gusta un chico que ni bola me presta Nico, es hermoso rubio de ojos celestes hermosos y cautivadores pero a la hora de odiar a alguien lo odiara mas a el es hermoso y juro que me gusta mas que mi comida pero me destrozo al alejarse de mi.


End file.
